It is well-known to provide a vehicle with an energy storage system available to supply power for propulsion (transport) of the vehicle. For example, it is well-known to provide an electric vehicle (EV) with a propulsion system powered by electrical energy. A typical EV will be provided with an energy storage system in the form of a battery system comprising at least one battery (e.g. one battery module) and a drive system (e.g. comprising at least one electric motor) coupled to the battery system. The EV is powered by the supply of electrical energy from the battery system to the drive system (e.g. electric motors acting through at least one wheel having traction with the road surface) and can remain in operation until the energy storage system no longer has sufficient electrical energy (e.g. until the battery system is drained to below a certain level). Energy is typically supplied by recharging and/or replacing energy storage modules such as battery modules.
It is also known to provide a hybrid-electric vehicle (HEV) that includes at least two separate systems to provide energy for vehicle propulsion. One common type of HEV is provided with both a battery system with accompanying drive system (e.g. motors operated using electrical energy) as one propulsion system and an internal combustion engine (ICE) powered by a fuel such as gasoline with an accompanying drive system (such as a drive shaft, transmission/axle or transaxle, etc.) as another propulsion system. A hybrid vehicle may comprise any type of hybrid system to a parallel system with generally separate power plants/drive systems and a series/serial system with at least some shared components/systems for propulsion of the vehicle.
It is known to provide an EV or HEV with a battery system comprising a battery pack or battery modules. The battery pack or battery modules for the battery system are typically rechargeable. The capability (e.g. type, capacity, performance) and configuration of the battery pack or battery module is typically a design consideration of an EV or HEV. Battery modules are an important component of the battery system of an EV or HEV.
It is known to use instrumentation to acquire data from components of vehicle systems to monitor and/or control the operation of vehicle systems. For example, the battery system in an EV or HEV may include a management system to manage and monitor the use and operation of the battery/battery module during operation of the vehicle. The management system may include a processor functioning as a controller with a control program coupled to instrumentation on the battery system; the management system operates the program to provide signals that can be used to manage and monitor the battery system in use and operation. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0184677A1.
It is also known to provide on a vehicle (such as a work vehicle) a network or data bus that is connected to one or more vehicle systems, for example, as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,206,672 (data bus in motor vehicle shown as automobile) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,601 (data bus in work vehicle shown as tractor). A network (or data bus) on a vehicle allows for communication of data and information between vehicle systems for use and management of the vehicle. Vehicle networks are provided in a variety of forms for a variety of different types of vehicles.
It is further well-known to provide computing devices such as smart phones/mobile telephones that are able to be connected to networks such as the internet and/or local area networks, etc. to share and access data. Such devices (which are becoming ubiquitous in large segments of society) are able to access a variety of types and content of data from a variety of network-accessible sources. Data and information available over the internet and other networks may have direct and/or indirect relation to the operation and performance of a vehicle and vehicle systems and components. Network-connectivity capability of such systems and devices is expanding; with the expansion of network-connectivity capability comes an expansion of access to data/data sources available to manage network-connected systems and devices including vehicles and vehicle systems.
Vehicles and vehicle systems are not typically operated and managed using data and information that could be accessed from data sources by means of network connectivity or configured to use the wide range of data and information that may be accessible. Vehicles and vehicle systems are typically configured and operated using a reduced or limited set of data/information from a reduced or limited set of data sources. As a result, such vehicles may not be configured or operated/managed in a manner that is optimal for performance of duties to be performed by the vehicle.